Terodus
The Terodus is an NPC and enemy type encountered in the E.V.O. series. In The Shinka Ron, they are also known as "Telodus" and are large, green fish sporting small scales. In EVO, the Terodus are small, yellow fish with a smile on their face. While in The Shinka Ron, the Telodus are the very first species encountered ingame (even the protagonist starts out as one!), EVO features them as an enemy, that makes its first apperance in the Ocean of Terodus, which is fourth stage of Chapter 1: The World Before Land. The Shinka Ron As an ally In The Shinka Ron, the Telodus are introduced as NPCs in the Ocean of Terodus (also referred to as the "Telodus Sea" in this game). They start out as the protagonist's relatives and their clan, but when the protagonist is exiled, the Telodus Sea is washed away by a natural catatrophe and all Telodus and other species living there are killed. The protagonist themselves never learns of this, only the player does. The protagonist later meets more Telodus when they enter the Cave of Zinichtys, where the will come across Telodus, that will attempt to flee from the protagonist in a similar way to their EVO counterparts. Unlike EVO, though, The Shinka Ron has the protagonist telling the Telodus, that they don't want to harm them and the Telodus calm down. Afterwards, the player will simply continue to progress through the area. As an enemy The Telodus are the second weakest enemy in the game and deal very little damage even when the protagonist is still in their weakest form. They deal slightly more damage than a jellyfish, but don't have any special abilities. Due to being a rather weak enemy, the Telodus also gives very little EVO genes. Despite this, just as with any other enemy, this value is always randomized, so it slightly varies from Telodus to Telodus. Enemy stats Behaviour The Telodus will generally swim around aimlessly and at a very slow pace. If the protagonist draws too close to them, they will end up in a battle with the Telodus, where they can fight the Telodus or flee. E.V.O. Search for Eden Enemy stats and rewards The stats featured in this section go for any Terodus encountered ingame. Enemy stats Rewards Behaviour Regular The Terodus will generally start out peacefully swimming in place, only to get scared and flee if they see the protagonist. Despite their fearful nature, colliding with them will hurt the protagonist. Luckily, though, they do very little damage, if this happens. Any Terodus on-screen will keep fleeing from the protagonist until the have gone off-screen. Once a Terodus swims off-screen, it will vanish into thin air. If the protagonist is fast enough, it is still possible to hunt and take down the Terodus by attacking them via biting, ramming or using the horn. Angler's Horn If the protagonist is sporting an Angler's Horn, the Terodus will swim towards the light of the lure in a straight line and once they arrive, they will keep swimming in place, moving only in a very slow and gentle pattern. They won't be able to harm the protagonist, unless the protagonist is swimming into them and takes collision damage or turns their back towards the Terodus, which will cause them to attempt to swim through the protagonist to get to the lure. Also, if the protagonist is sporting an Angler's Horn, the Terodus won't flee when they are being hunted and taken down. Gallery The Shinka Ron The Shinka Ron Terodus.png|A Telodus E.V.O. Search for Eden EVO Terodus swim.gif|A Terodus as it appears while idling or swimming towards the lure EVO Terodus scared.png|A Terodus as it appears when it gets scared Category:EVO Enemies Category:The Shinka Ron Enemies Category:Protagonist and allies